


Our Last Night

by good_boy_Ben_Solo



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Ben & Rey AU, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Past regret, Reylo - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/good_boy_Ben_Solo/pseuds/good_boy_Ben_Solo
Summary: 7 years after a breakup, Rey sends a random message to Ben asking him to meet up with her. Their past relationship didn't end on the best terms which makes this meeting even more awkward. Rey chose stability over her love for him, and of course Ben never forgave her. What could Rey possibly want with him for one last night? ;)





	Our Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my girls @benskytrash and @benskywlker! I would've never completed this without the support you guys gave me. THANK YOU FOR BEING AMAZING. 🖤

 

 

* * *

**_Ben~_ **

 

**_We need to talk._ **

 

**_I’ll be in town this weekend. Meet me at Crait’s Brewery at 6:30 Saturday night._ **

 

**_~Rey_ **

* * *

 

Though Ben had read the email at least 100 times, he continued to stare at it like it was the first time he laid his eyes on the message. Those 3 sentences were impossibly difficult to process. His mind refused to comprehend what it was being fed.

 

**_7 years._ **

 

7 years since the last time Ben saw her; 7 years since the last time he heard her voice.

 

7 years since their paths split down the middle.

 

Yet here she was – 3 simple sentences and she was injected back into his life. No explanation, just an unexpected message.

It had taken the better half of those years for Ben to become a functioning human again. Her disappearance truly destroyed his world and he’d done everything in his power to erase all proof of her existence. Rebuilding himself into a shadow of his former self was all he could do after she drained the life from him.

 

The chair whined with a creak as he leaned back, still stroking the beard on his chin.

“What the hell could she want?” His question filled the empty room he sat in. The email was received on Tuesday of that week, and it had taken him a couple of days to grow the nerve to open it. From there, he’d been waging a war inside himself – would he reply, or wouldn’t he?

 

He didn’t.

 

 _She didn’t really leave an opening,_ Ben reasoned. _There’s nothing to respond to. I either show up, or I don’t._

 

The week had bled on into Friday night. He still hadn’t decided if he would be meeting her the following night.

 

Staring at his reflection in the mirror as he brushed his teeth, memories of their past replayed through his head. Somehow, whenever she showed up in his thoughts, he always landed on a specific flashback:

 

That day at the beach when the sunset looked like a painting; shades of orange and purple stained the sky, turning it into a simple vision of beauty he’d never be able to forget – no matter how much he wanted to.

They threw clumps of wet sand at each other, leaving footprints behind as they playfully ran through the waves that kissed the beach. If he tried hard enough, he could still feel the grains of sand stuck between his fingers.

 

Rey’s smile had been decorated by sun-kissed cheeks; her dimples pulled in deeply, unable to catch her breath from unstoppable laughter.

 

They were 18 and nothing else in the world mattered during that time.

 

Ben vigorously shook his head, attempting to erase the recollection from his mind. “It doesn’t matter anymore.” Talking out loud to himself was becoming a habit. Slamming the bathroom light off, he pulled his shirt over his head – falling into his bed with a huff.

 

Although he’d grown accustomed to the quietness that came along with living alone, his home felt extra lonely that night. The silence made its way around the corners of his apartment; dipping in and out of empty rooms.

 

As much as he tried to convince himself he didn’t want to see her, a voice inside of his head wouldn’t let up. It seemed his curiosity couldn’t be contained or ignored.

 

 _What does she want?_ The relentless thought coursed through his head until he drifted to sleep.

 

 

***********************************************

 

Rey drummed her fingernails on the table; her legs cozily pulled up into the chair she sat in. She pulled her laptop closer and pressed the refresh button for the inbox to her email; an act she’d been repeating routinely for the last few hours.

 

_Nothing._

 

It’s not that she’d expected a reply – her desire just burned for one. The lack of noise outside of her room alerted her to the fact that day had turned to night. Taking a look at the clock, she sighed.

_11:04 PM. He’s not gonna answer._

 

She sat in the hotel room alone; the gentle flickers from the muted TV lighting up the space around her. Ben was the only reason for her return to their hometown...the town he refused to leave. Doing her best to stay positive, she held out hope that even without a response, he’d still show up.

 

Twirling the engagement band around her finger, her stomach twisted into knots – nausea growing with every completed turn of the ring. Thoughts clouded her mind, wishing it was him who’d offered her a forever. Regret tried to push its way up her esophagus like vomit.

 

She wasn’t oblivious to the fact that they didn’t part ways on the best terms; completely aware that the tension between them was mainly her fault.

 

_“Your love isn’t enough on its own.”_

She could still feel the words burning her tongue as they left her mouth like venom.

 

It had been 7 years though. Surely he’d moved on by now. He was probably happily engaged himself. In all likelihood, their lost love was the last thing on his mind.

 

_Right?_

 

After all of this time, she wasn’t exactly sure what it was she was hoping to gain from this meeting.

Closure? Reconnection? Validation for her decision?

 

In all honesty, she’d sent the message impulsively on a night she’d had too much to drink. There were no words planned; a speech hadn’t been written. She didn’t have an apology worked out, or even a scrap piece of paper with points she didn’t want to miss.

 

“One last night,” she said, speaking to no one but the ghosts of her past. “I just want one more night.”

 

 

***********************************************

 

 

Ben had spent too long on his hair, getting flustered that a single strand refused to stay in place. Instead, it hung down on his forehead – glued to the sweat he couldn’t seem to fight off.

 

_Why do I care so much? It doesn’t matter what she thinks of me anymore._

 

The statement had no backbone and left no impact. He fussed with the stubborn strand for another 10 minutes until his cell phone rang, dragging him from his trance. He stared at the screen; **_Rose - cell._ **

 

“Shit.” The phone continued to furiously vibrate in his palm, begging to be answered. “Shit shit shit.”

 

Rose was a woman from work who’d made her interest in Ben extremely obvious. They’d gone on a few dates, but nothing too serious came from it – to Ben, that is. It’s not that she wasn’t lovely, in fact, she was the first woman in a while that had made him feel anything at all since…

**_Rey._ **

 

But something refused to line up with them, no matter how much he tried to force it.

 

Not blind to Ben’s wall, Rose asked about it; pressing on the subject almost every time they spoke. He’d revealed the tip of his and Rey’s past but still held tight in his refusal to dive deeper. Ben knew that Rose only wanted to help but her pressure for information had pushed him further away from revealing anything else.

 

And tonight _definitely_ wasn’t the night that he wanted to delve into _**that** _ mess or explain more than what he already had about his and Rey’s situation.

 

 _Situation?_ The word stopped him mid-thought. _There is no situation. Not anymore._

 

Regardless of the argument raging on within, the phone continued to beckon.

 

“Hey, Rose. What’s up.” All he could do was hope she couldn’t sense his aversion to the conversation.

 

 _“Hey! Whatcha doin?”_ Rose’s voice was as cheerful as it always seemed to be.

 

“Uh –” Ben hesitated, not wanting to reveal anything; not wanting Rose to get the wrong idea. “Going out to meet an old friend I grew up with.”

 

 _“Old friend?” That sounds fun! Where are you guys heading? Maybe I can_ –

 

Ben’s voice was unintentionally sharp as he cut her off. “Not tonight. I haven’t seen this particular friend in a long time.” Hesitation created a silence between his sentences. “Her and I have a lot of catching up to do.”

 

The line went quiet – aside from the slight inhale and exhale of her breaths.

_“Is it Rey?”_

 

“Yeah...yeah, it’s Rey.” Chewing on his thumbnail, he patiently awaited her response.

 

 _“Well, I’m really happy to hear that.”_ Rose wasn’t being bitter, Ben could tell she'd meant it sincerely. “ _I mean it. I hope it’s been worth the wait.”_ She was genuine, but that didn’t mean the words didn’t sting like a fresh wound.

 

The phone clicked; the line went dead.

 

 _Well, that went well. Definitely didn’t fuck that up._ Even his inner thoughts couldn’t contain their sense of sarcasm.

 

He glanced down at his watch. 6:17 PM.

 

Letting out a harsh breath of air, he threaded a hand through his shoulder-length hair as he walked out of his front door; an unknown evening laid out before him.

 

***********************************************

 

Unsure of if she should continue to wait outside or go inside of the bar, she walked back and forth in front of the door. With one hand on her hip, and the other pressed against her forehead, she stared down at her feet pacing along the pavement.

 

“Excuse me, miss?”

 

Rey looked up; tears had begun forming in her eyes from her growing nerves. She raised her eyebrows at the stranger. “Yeah?”

 

“I don’t mean to be weird,” the man began; his voice deep and matured. “But whatever you’re worried about, don’t.”

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Rey’s brow creased in confusion. She’d never taken lightly to strangers, especially men.

 

The man walked over with an extended arm, offering an opened hand. “I’m good at reading people. Poe Dameron.”

 

Her gaze ran from Poe’s hand back up to his face. Rey could tell this guy had a ridiculous amount of self-confidence – almost past the point of being charming. “Just waiting on an old friend.” Her response was short and to the point; his hand remained empty as she ignored his offer.

 

“Old boyfriend?” A sly smile crept up on his face. “No one looks _that_ nervous for someone who was _just_ an old friend.”

 

The emphasis he put on certain words made her skin crawl.

 

“Hardly think that’s any of your business.” Rey pointed out sharply with tense shoulders. She stepped away, backing up towards the front entrance.

 _Inside it is then._  This Poe character had made her decision easier.

Attempting an escape, she reached for the door handle to let herself inside.  

 

Rey was used to men approaching her; it was basically a normal part of her life. Something about her drew stares everywhere she went. But this man was too forward, and it made her more uncomfortable than usual. Although the interaction hadn’t been unfriendly, something about it didn’t feel right.

 

Holding his hands up in surrender, Poe laughed as the corners of his mouth turned up. He matched Rey’s steps, drawing himself nearer to her. “Not meaning to offend. I thought maybe I could help you forget about this guy for –”

 

“Can I help you?” A deep voice boomed from behind them, a little too loud to sound friendly.

 

Ben stood there – his gait was steady as he tucked his hands in the pockets of his dark gray, fitted pants. His broad shoulders were held tight in place; his toned chest and arms could be seen through his button-up black shirt. Intimidating was the only way to describe him.

 

Seeing this mysterious man as competition, Poe puffed his chest out. “I was just introducing myself to –”

 

“Great,” Ben answered sarcastically in a thick tone. “It was more of a rhetorical question. I don’t really care what you’re doing here, but you can leave now.” He inched forward ever so slightly. “Was her attempt at avoiding you not clear enough?”

 

Rey could feel in between her thighs tingle. One of her biggest turn-ons had always been Ben’s “big boy” voice; him using it as a means to protect her was the cherry on top of it. Instantly, she was brought back to memories of that voice moaning into her sweaty neck.

Realizing where her mind at taken her, she cleared her throat – attempting to lock the images away in a buried box. “Hey, Ben.”

 

“Rey.” He answered back in acknowledgment, slightly nodding his head; doing his best not to stare at her radiating glow. He’d never forgotten that she was beautiful, but it was obvious that over the years she’d grown into herself. She was a woman, and Ben couldn’t help but take notice of the divine body she inhabited.

He never thought her magnetic pull would still have such a hold on him.

 

After coming to the conclusion that this had been the friend she’d been waiting for, Poe apologized and hurried away; he was well aware of the fact he didn’t want issues with **_that_ ** guy. “Sorry, didn’t mean to impose.”

 

***********************************************

 

“Rum and coke, please.”

 

“You still get the same thing,” Rey sipped on her whiskey sour. “Simple and to the point.”

 

She didn’t receive a full response – a slight hum of “Mmhm” as he mixed his drink; ice clinking on the glass. From the corner of his eye, he watched as she brought her glass up to her plumped lips – instantly remembering the way they used to feel on his.

 

Taking notice of his attempt at an inconspicuous stare, Rey scrunched her nose with a grin; the apples of her cheeks glowing. The act wasn’t meant to be flirtatious, but the underlying tone was definitely there.

 

 _She’s still so fucking cute._ Ben felt the crotch of his pants tighten as memories of her mouth gliding across his body took over his immediate thoughts. Even after years of holding in repressed anger, all it took was a simple smirk to send him spiraling. Repositioning himself so his growing member wasn’t obvious, he slightly turned his seat away from Rey.  
_This isn’t the time. That’s not what this is. Chill the fuck out._

 

The smile faded from Rey’s face as Ben created a bit more distance between them.

_Wow, he can’t even stand to look at me._

 

Ben had always been extremely reserved. He’d never been too open with his emotions. This had been one of their greatest issues throughout their relationship. Rey came into this situation knowing it was going to take coaxing for him to even slightly open up. She was unsure if he’d be willing talk about anything at all, honestly.

 

“So…” her voice broke trying to make small talk; doing her best to not be bothered by him moving away from her. “How have you been?”

 

Much to her surprise, Ben put his drink down on the bar a bit too hard – other bar-goers turning their heads at the sudden noise. “What do you want, Rey? What’s this about?”

 

Rey felt her cheeks warm at his harshness; she definitely wasn’t expecting him to want to get straight to the point. “I – I don’t know, I just –” She found herself fumbling for words.

 _What_ **_is_ ** _this about? I don’t even know, how am I supposed to give him an honest answer?_

 

Unable to stop himself, Ben fumed. 7 years of built-up frustration at her disappearance from his life began to surface. “You completely discarded me without an explanation. I should have never talked to you again. Yet, here I am – the first time you call. After all this time...” Biting his lip with more pressure than he’d meant to, the taste of metal filled his mouth. “Why did you want to meet? What do you want from me? After all of this time, what could you possibly need from me?”

 

His pain could be felt through every word he spoke.

The barrage of questions caught her off guard, causing an answer to slip out impulsively. “I’m – I’m getting married.”

 

A darkened smirk grew on Ben’s face as he fell back into the seat he was sitting in. “That’s why you called me here? To tell me you were getting married?” Ben chugged the remainder of his alcohol then raised the empty glass towards the bartender, motioning that he needed another. “Well, congratu-fucking-lations.”

 

Rey felt her heart break – cracked pieces falling into her stomach like daggers. “No, that’s not what I meant. I mean, it was, but it’s –”

 

“Who is he?” His rum drenched voice asked. Ben’s demeanor had completely changed; his sadness far surpassing his anger towards her.

 

“Does it matter?” Her words were muffled as she spoke into her hands; her elbows on the table, chin resting on her intertwined fingers. She held her stare forward; lacking the strength to see the ache on his face.

 _Though that would be a fitting punishment._ In her mind, the torture she’d feel was well deserved.

 

A slight chuckle escaped from Ben’s mouth before he took another large gulp of his drink. “Guess not.”

 

“I can’t do it.” The words escaped from her mouth before she knew what happened.

 

“Do what?”

 

“Marry him.”

 

Ben didn’t answer immediately. Instead, he slowly tilted his drink – swirling the liquid around inside – debating on if he wanted to know the answer. “Why?”

 

“I needed to talk to you.” Tears formed in the outer corners of Rey’s eyes, but she nonchalantly wiped them away – she had no place to be crying right now. She got what she wanted; she got him here. Now she had to deal with the consequences.

 

“What? You want my fucking blessing?” Ben snarkily remarked, his tone walking a thin line between bitterness and destruction.

His anger and sorrow for the situation rose and fell as often as his breaths; his mind was a battlefield, unsure of which side he should land on. Rey was here, right in front of him. For the longest time, he’d thought about what would happen when (or if) they saw each other again. Part of him wanted to tell her to go to hell; the other part of him – the more prominent part –  wanted to sweep her into his arms and tell her that even after everything, he missed her more than he’d ever be able to fully explain.

 

After a moment’s reflection, Rey decided it would be best to reveal her truths – hesitating was getting her nowhere. The last thing she wanted was to draw this out, tormenting him any more than she already had. With a deep sigh, she started her explanation that would lead to an apology.

 

“Leaving you was the hardest thing I ever had to do. But I had to choose stability over love, Ben. I wanted both from you, but you refused to do it. You didn’t want growth. I was terrified I’d be stuck in the same town, doing the same things we’d done for the prior 6 years.” Holding off a moment between thoughts, Rey studied Ben’s face.

 

_**Stoic. Nothing. Indifferent.** _

She continued on, ignoring the blankness that clouded his features.

 

“We were 16 when we got together. You were all I knew at the age of 22. I thought there could be more than what we had. So, I left to find what I wanted. And, Ben... _I thought I did_. I thought I figured it out. But now…” Her voice trailed off as she gathered the courage to say the words that burned at her throat. “I realize that all I’ve actually figured out is that I haven’t really figured out anything.”

 

The words floated around Ben’s head, unable to safely land. This was more of an explanation than he’d received when she originally left and it was a lot to take in – more than he’d ever expected he’d get in his lifetime. Her last words to him as she shut the door in his face replayed through his head; the meaning sank in.

 

“ ** _Your love isn’t enough on its own._ **”

Repeating her last words out loud, he finally understood. He tittered to himself – not because anything was particularly funny, but more so because he’d known the reason the entire time – he’d just been too blinded by anger to understand.

 

All along, he’d had the answer to the question that haunted him.

 

With a clear perspective on the situation, his resentment towards her almost instantly dissipated. Something clicked in place inside of his head; everything made sense. The anger he’d been holding onto seemed pointless.

Lowering his chin towards his chest, he covered his mouth; gently rubbing his beard in contemplation: She wasn’t the only one at fault. She couldn’t be. “I’m sorry.”

 

Taken back by his response, Rey turned her head in confusion. “Y-You’re sorry? Why on earth would **_you_ ** be sorry? This is all my fault, there’s no reason for you –”

 

Ben lifted his hand, stopping her from continuing. “These things always take two. I pushed you to the edge. I know I couldn’t have been the easiest to be in a relationship with. You did what you felt you had to,” he finished his second drink of the night in a few sips. “I can’t fault you for wanting more for yourself.”

 

He’d always forgiven her so easily; a fault within himself that he really didn’t care to fix. It was second nature to him.

 

Rey wasn’t sure if it was the booze talking or if Ben actually meant what he was saying. Either way, his understanding immediately lifted a weight from her shoulders – one she’d been carrying for the last 7 years. “I thought we’d never speak again, you know. I thought you hated me.”

 

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t hate you for a while.” Ben winked at Rey, raising his glass yet again towards the bartender. “Although, this explanation _could’ve_ come sooner if you ask me. Probably woulda saved a whole lot of wasted time being mad.”

 

With blushed cheeks, Rey giggled along in agreement. He truly was right, though. Ben deserved more than how she’d left him – this conversation should have happened years ago.

Rey hadn’t realized she’d been holding her breath until Ben spoke again.

 

“Is that it?”

 

 _Does he really want to leave that badly?_ The panicked thought darted through her. _He really is over me._ The realization hurt more than she'd imagined it would. Somehow, she believed that a part of him still pined for her – even after all these years.

But the more she mulled over it, the more she became aware that it wasn’t that she _believed_ Ben still yearned for her touch, it was that she’d _wanted_ him to. Selfishly, Rey still wanted him to thirst for her the same way he always had in the past. A sadistic part of her had hoped he was dehydrated and hungry for her, ready to ravage for another taste.

 

“What do you mean?” Her question came out in a single breath

 

“Don’t get me wrong, this conversation has gone better than I thought it would. I’m glad I’m here with you. It’s almost hard to believe that you’re this close.” Playfully, he pinched her arm.

 

Rey released the air she’d been holding inside her cheeks. “Oh good...good.” Nervousness squeaked from her mouth. “I guess there’s not much more. I just –” She squeezed her eyes tight in preparation of her next words. “I had to see you again. I couldn’t go any longer.”

 

The phrase sounded sweeter than he could have ever imagined; he dreamed about hearing those words float across her lips. “You had to see me?”

 

She tucked her hair behind her ear nervously with a nod of her head, unable to say anything else. Her engagement ring glistened underneath the soft lighting, catching Ben’s eye. He felt as the blood stopped trickling through his veins. The words that she’d been engaged had struck him hard, but not as hard as actually seeing the physical ring on her finger. “Ah...there it is.” As much as he wanted to pull his stare from the symbol of her engagement, he couldn’t.

 

"Huh?" After a moment, Rey understood what he’d been referring to. She held her hand out in front of her, ashamed of the ring that was still wrapped around her finger. “I should have taken it off, I don’t know what I was thinking. We’re not getting married, why the fuck would I keep it on?”

Worried that all of the progress they’d made would be erased, she anxiously tugged at the suddenly-too-tight ring. Ben grabbed her hand softly.

 

“It’s alright,” he soothed; his cool tone felt like velvet in her ear.

 

“I’m stupid, this is so stupid. I don’t want to make you mad anymore. I don’t know what I was thinking coming here.” As her anxiety rose, the crackling in her voice became more apparent. Her nerves started to get the best of her.

 

Leaning forward, Ben clasped her hand a bit tighter. The distance between them had grown so small that he didn’t need to speak at a normal volume. “No more being mad. I’m done being mad. I told you, it was a waste of time.” His breath was warm as it brushed up against her face. The sweet scent of rum intoxicated her senses; goosebumps grew on her arms. “Tell me, Rey. What do you want out of this?”

 

Turning her gaze up to him, she matched his stare as she pulled the ring off of her finger. “One last night.” A secret she’d been holding close; one she previously wished she could’ve revealed anonymously. But at that moment, she spoke the proclamation with conviction.

 

The stare that they held was unwavering; interlocked in a mutual understanding. No explanation was needed. Although they’d had years and years of built-up frustrations and anger, their lust had never dissolved – and currently, that lust was all that mattered.

 

Ben felt as excitement rushed to the tip of his dick; her whispered words instantly hardening his member. He slammed his eyes shut in an attempt to gather his thoughts; different scenarios played out, warning him of possible outcomes. As he lifted his eyelids, Rey’s stare was still dead set on him.

_This can’t be a good idea. But, fuck. Oh God. I want her._

 

Eyeing her slowly, he took in the picture before him. Rey’s legs were crossed and her body faced him completely; beautiful enough to be a painting that hung in a gallery. She took a sip from her glass and he watched as condensation fell, trickling down onto her leg. Instantly, his mind was brought to the flower that she held between her thighs. Ben’s mouth watered thinking about her sweet nectar.

_I want her more than I ever have. It’s been so long._

 

Biting down on the side of his lip, he didn’t have the strength to deny her. With a quick head nod, he succumbed to her request without any persuasion.

 

From the second they entered each other’s presence, their bodies had begged to be pressed together once more. Both had grown tired of fighting the feeling.

 

 

***********************************************

 

 

Ben bounced on the heels of his shoes as the hotel elevator climbed the floors to reach their destination.

_What am I doing? What do I even do when we get inside her room?_

Nerves mixed with alcohol swirled inside of his stomach and he wasn’t completely sure which had been the cause to his nausea. He looked composed on the outside, but inside was a messy tornado of emotion.

 

**_LEVEL 2_ **

 

**_LEVEL 3_ **

 

**_LEVEL 4_ **

 

The ride continued on silence, just as the drive to the hotel had – neither of them sure of what exactly to say. There wasn’t much _to_ say. Their growing anticipation had caused enough sexual tension to fill an entire room; the air had grown thick enough to make catching your breath nearly impossible to do.

Both of them were aware of the possible implications of the act they were about to perform, and both completely disregarded that knowledge.

 

**_LEVEL 5_ **

 

**_LEVEL 6_ **

 

**_LEVEL 7_ **

 

With a gentle groan, the elevator slowed to a stop. As the doors slid open, Ben held his arm out; motioning for Rey to guide him to her room.

 

“It’s right this way,” she said without looking at him. Her voice was flat and devoid of emotion; an early attempt at keeping her personal feelings out of what they were planning on doing. “Not too much further.”

 

Muffled laughs and conversations could be heard as they passed by the closed doors in the hallway – somehow the fact that other lives were continuing on around them made their situation seem more real. Each of the rooms they passed held people who were living out their own detailed stories, just as Ben and Rey were.

 

The room that Rey had been staying in was the very last in the hall; Ben had counted his steps to get there.

_53._

 

As they approached the door, Rey unzipped her purse and rummaged around for the room key. Up until that point, she’d done a phenomenal job of suppressing her nerves for the most part. But Ben had looked close enough at just the right moment to see her chewing on the inside of her cheek; something he remembered as a familiar show of her uneasiness.

Still digging in her purse for the keycard, she sighed with frustration and embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I know it’s in here somewhere. I’m shaking,” she nervously laughed. “I didn’t think I’d be this nervous.” She flashed a look up to Ben; her eyelashes fluttering as her cheeks prickled with pink.

 

The look was familiar. He’d seen those eyes glance up at him a million times before and the look held years of their past within it. In that instant, the tables turned. As she admitted her nerves, his disappeared. Suddenly, Ben had the urge to sweep her up off of her feet and carry her into the room.

“It’s me, Rey,” Ben spoke with a controlled side smile. “It’s just me.” Brushing his fingers across her cheek, he tucked her hair behind her ear; his hand hesitated just underneath her jaw.

 

Even with the gentlest touch from Ben, Rey’s body tensed up. Instinctively, she leaned her head into his hand and nestled her cheek into his palm. Turning her face ever so slightly, she kissed his thumb as she moved her hand to his. Pressing his hand even closer to her face, she began to gently kiss every one of his fingertips.

 

His testicles ached at the thoughts that entered his mind upon her lips reaching any part of his body. His flesh still remembered her; previous sexual encounters with Rey replayed in his head, exciting him that much more.

Leaning down, he brought his mouth to her ear and teased her softly. “We need to get inside before I rip your clothes off out here.”

After finally locating the key and unlocking the door, Ben couldn’t control his arousal any longer. Swinging the door open, he took Rey by surprise and picked her up into a bridal carry. His arms squeezing her against his body was enough to send her into a frenzy.

 

Rey flung the purse from her arm onto the table, scattering the inside contents along the tabletop and floor below it. Reaching towards him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to nibble on his earlobe – her heavy breaths leaving warmth across his cheek.

 

After placing Rey on top of the bed, he unbuttoned his shirt without releasing eye contact with her. They held each others gazes as Rey began tugging at the belt that held his pants up. Once Ben’s shirt and pants were removed, she took in the monument of man that stood before her. She could feel her lips swell at the sight of his physique, marveling at the ripple of abs perfectly placed across his stomach. The only article of clothing left on his body were his boxer briefs, and it didn’t leave much to the imagination.

 

Leaning forward, she grazed the indents of his hip bones with kisses; refusing to miss any part of him. The touch of her lips against him sent chills down Ben’s spine, causing his eyes to gently roll into the back of his head as he moaned out loud.

 

No longer able to repress his urges, Ben climbed on top of her; the veins in his forearms protruding as he held his weight above her. Rey wriggled from her pants, exposing her bare skin along with underwear that barely covered her slit. His already grown erection rubbed against the moistened center of her panties as they began to move rhythmically into a dry hump.

 

His dick pulsed against the outside of her, requesting permission to enter.

 

Their breathing was heavy and uneven; stuck in suspense of what was going to happen next.

“Is this really happening?” Ben contended in disbelief. “Are we actually doing this?”

 

Rey cradled Ben’s face in her hands and pulled his mouth to hers. In between their tongues sliding against each other, she spoke. “This is happening. It’s our last night.”

 

“Our last night,” Ben repeated before outlining her lips with his tongue.

 

Rey bobbed her head in agreement as she freed herself from her shirt. “Now undo my bra.”

 

Without wasting time, Ben undid the clasp with ease. “Fuck,” he uttered, taking in the view of her perfection – his sight getting lost in the beauty of her tanned skin. “You’re a fucking goddess, Rey. You always have been.” Running his hand along her hip, he gripped onto her undies with two fingers and slipped them down her thighs.

After throwing the underwear across the room, Ben gently spread Rey’s legs apart; still not dropping their held stare. At the junction of her thighs, his fingertips were met by a pool of moisture. With a smirk, Ben lowered his head to Rey’s ear. “I haven’t even gotten started yet and you’re already this wet?” With the lightest touch, Ben caressed her labia lips; stopping right before he got to her clit – her body tensing up as he teased her pearl.

 

Rey squirmed with delight; her vagina leaking wetness onto the bed beneath her. “Oh, fuck. You’re a tease.”

 

Ben continued to slide his finger along her crease; the warmth invited him in. His mind was overtaken by the thought of entering her. Pulling himself from his musing, he regained his self-control.

_No. I want her to enjoy this. I don’t want this to be quick._

 

Leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach, Ben worked his way down to her clit. Slowly, he glided his tongue across her bud. Moaning loudly, Rey clutched a handful of Ben’s hair between her fingers and pushed his face deeper into her.

 

Humming from enjoyment at her taste, Ben moved his tongue quicker – exactly how he remembered she liked it. Sticking a single finger inside of her, he searched for the spot that he knew would bring her even more pleasure. Rey gasped once he ran his finger across the familiar location. Pressing up and down in pattern, her body moved along with him.

 

“Y–you didn’t forget...you still r–remember.” Her sentence came out in a stutter.

 

Unwilling to lose the momentum they’d gained, Ben ignored her comment and continued pressing his tongue against her clit. He knew she was getting close by the twitch of her legs.

 

Heat began to take over Rey’s thighs – a sign that meant she was close to finishing.

_No. No, not yet. This can’t already be over._

“Wait,” she asserted, out of breath. She scooted her body away from his mouth. “I don’t want to.”

 

Taken back, Ben raised his head up. “What? You don’t?” In fear that he did something wrong, he backed his head away from her and released his grip from her legs. “What’s wrong? Did I do something?”

 

Rey moved herself to a sitting position as the worried look that formed across Ben’s face became more apparent. “Nothing’s wrong…” She held her breath; scared that her words would take them out of the perfect moment they’d created for themselves.

  
“But?” Ben responded, sensing there was more to what she had to say. “Are you having second thoughts? We can stop, Rey. It’s –”

 

“I don’t want it to end yet.”

 

The weight of the unexpected comment made him lower to his knees. The sentiment wasn’t something he’d expected to come from her, but she'd said what he’d been thinking since they entered her hotel room.

“I never wanted it to end.” His first thought escaped from his mouth without warning.

 

Tears filled Rey's eye’s as their arrangement took a sudden turn down a different path. “I don’t want it to end,” Rey echoed. “I’m not ready. I was never ready.”

 

With that, Ben leaned forward – wrapping his arms tightly around Rey’s waist and resting his head on her chest. Placing a hand on his back, Rey skimmed her fingertips along the outline of his spine. The action reminded Ben of what “home” had felt like all those years ago; a home he’d never been able to recreate.

Though Rey’s heart sounded as if it would pound from her chest at any moment, she remained steady. Adrenaline was pumping through their veins, but somehow this was the most calm either of them had felt that night.

Silence settled into the room around them; their light breathing was all the could be heard.

 

“What do we now?” Ben murmured into her collarbone; his arms still clutching Rey’s body.

 

Tracing the harsh outline of Ben’s chiseled jawline, Rey lifted his chin up – forcing him to look at her. “Enjoy every minute of this.”

Rey grabbed hold of Ben’s ears with a full palm and pulled his face to hers. Their lips touched in a rhythmic manner, only moving apart to allow one of their tongues to roll into the other. Slowly, Rey’s back made its way to the bed once again. As Ben’s body settled over hers, he moved his hand between her legs; gently spreading her thighs.

 

“Can I?”

 

Instead of a worded response, Rey swiped her hand down to his erection; caressing it towards her entrance. Slightly surprised, she gasped at the length she held in her hand.

_I forgot how fucking big he was._

 

Her touch released a throated moan from somewhere deep within Ben; one that sounded as if it been held back for years. His weeping tip alerted her that he was more than ready. As he slid into Rey’s crevice, a burst of pleasure overtook Ben’s being. “Fuck, you’re so wet and warm. Godammit Rey, you’re so tight.”

 

Rey felt as her vagina tried to adjust to the size of Ben. Even with how sopping wet she’d been, it’d still been an extremely tight fit. She twisted her neck to the side and threw her arms above her head – clutching the sheets with the inside of her fists. Her pleasure mixed neatly with her pain; a combination she’d always enjoyed with high regard. “Don’t stop. Keep going.”

 

Hesitation took over as he watched her face get buried into the sheets next to her; worried that it was a sign of her displeasure. “Are you o–”

 

“I said don’t stop,” Rey snapped, shooting a glare up towards his dark eyes. She wanted him to fill her up; she wanted him to take over her body. “Keep going, Ben. Keep fucking going.”

She barked the orders like a drill sergeant, and Ben didn’t dare disobey her commands.

 

Taking note of how tight her vaginal walls squeezed around his dick, Ben moved his pelvis back and forth slowly; patiently working to make sure Rey was enjoying every inch of his staff. Using her whimpers as guidance, his thrusts moved along with her – only penetrating deeper and quicker the louder she moaned in delight.

 

In a state of euphoria, Rey lost sight of where she was. It didn’t matter; all she saw was Ben holding himself above her. She didn’t care if that vision was all she ever saw again. Their bodies danced together; a number that they hadn’t forgotten even after all of this time. Passion enveloped both of them as they embraced each other.

 

“I missed the feel of your body up against mine,” Ben cooed. “This is heaven. You’re heaven.” Moving along her neck, he did what he could to worship every part of her. Fucking Rey felt like an out of body experience – he didn’t feel worthy to be in the presence of such perfection.

 

Due to the state of enjoyment she was currently entombed in, she couldn’t form coherent sentences. The only noises that escaped from her were hums of ecstasy. Rey entangled herself with him, wrapping her legs around his. One of her hands gripped tightly to his forearm, digging her nails deep into his flesh – the other grasping onto his hair.

 

With a feather light touch, Ben brushed his fingertips against Rey’s mouth, politely asking for permission to enter. Instinctively knowing what he’d been wanting to do, Rey grabbed his hand and shoved his fingers into her mouth. “I love this game,” she beckoned seductively, sucking the tips of them until they were soaked.

 

While continuing to hold the rhythm they’d created together with their thrusts, he moved his fingers down to her mound and teased the tip of her clit. He felt as her canal tightened on his dick from pleasure, pushing him closer to cumming. “Oh, fuck. I love when you do that.”

 

Ben knew exactly how to touch her to get her to finish. Her combination wasn’t secret to him. As she approached her climax, she wrapped her legs around the lower part of his back – forcing him to push as deep as he could inside of her.

 

“I’m almost there!” As Rey screamed the words, a slight sadness overcame her – her finishing meant that their time together was coming to an end.

_This is it. This is really it._

The realization pounded into the sides of her brain, knowing that the remaining pumps of his hips were numbered. They were reaching the conclusion of their story.

 

Regardless of her musings, Ben’s moans let her know that he was also close to his edge as well. She needed to enjoy the finale; their present. Out of impulse, she spit out the first words that came to mind. “Cum with me, Ben. Cum inside me.”

 

“Fuck, you know you can’t talk to me like that,” Ben forced out through sharp breaths. “You know that makes me blow.”

 

“Cum...” Rey whined with a plea. “Please.”

 

At that moment, all Rey wanted was for them to finish together one last time. She couldn’t imagine a better way for their final night to end; entering a plane of ecstasy with one another.

Neither one being able to hold back anymore, they reached their peaks in unison. “Oh my fucking God,” Ben cried out as he dug his face into her hair; the sweet smell of her shampoo filling his nose. Rey’s eyes rolled back into her skull with fulfillment as warmth crept up from her toes all the way to her face. Her hands clung to him tighter than they ever had.

 

Ben gently rolled off of her, pulling Rey’s head onto his chest as he laid his back down on the bed. She placed her head on top of his pec and listened to his heart race, knowing that hers was pounding similarly.

 

The moonlight poured in through the partially closed curtain, covering them in an ethereal glow that had them both questioning if what was happening was reality or delirium. Over the next 15 minutes, their gasps for air turned seamlessly into soft breaths.

The buzz of silence engulfed them, but it was comforting. The peace they felt was unmatched and something that couldn’t be recreated all of the years they’d been apart.

 

Rey closed her eyes to enjoy the silence with the man she used to love...with the man she _still_ loved, no matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise. Their memories shifted through her head like a film; enjoying every scene like it was the best movie she’d seen. Although she’d been thinking all of these things, she didn’t dare speak them out loud to him. They had an agreement and what just happened was the extent of it.

_...right?_

_Right?_

 

“I looked for your face in every person I met, you know that?” Ben spoke suddenly; the firmness in his voice startled Rey.

 

“Huh?” Rey was surprised by his abrupt comment. She wasn’t sure what else to say beyond that.

 

“They were fine...they really were.” He hesitated in between his comments, attempting to come to terms with the words he spoke. “But they just weren’t you. No one was like Rey, no matter how much I searched or how much I tried to convince myself they were. No one was ever right...because they weren’t you. They didn’t fill the hole you left behind.”

 

Stammering, Rey’s voice was cracked and raw. “I – I’m sorry.” Tears pooled in the corners of her eye, splashing down onto Ben’s chest as they grew to an amount she couldn’t hold back any longer. “I’m sorry for fucking you up so bad.”

 

Deep down, she’d always known she’d hurt him badly. But she wasn’t aware of the fact that she’d messed him up to the point that he couldn’t hold a relationship. Hearing the statement come from him tore her apart. 

 

Ben’s small snicker slipped into a louder cackle. “You’re apologizing?”

 

“Of course I’m apologizing,” Rey’s tone was full of finality and guilt. She pushed herself to a sitting position – her back still remained to Ben. “Why wouldn’t I apologize? I can’t believe I did that to you.”

 

“Did what, Rey?” Remaining cool, Ben folded his arms behind his head and tilted his head up. “Showed me just how good life could be? Gave me standards? You were the greatest thing to fucking happen to me. You always will be. I fucked that up, not you.”

 

Placing her chin on her shoulder, Rey turned her head towards Ben behind her; tears still leaving streaks down her cheek. Once again, she wasn’t sure what she could possibly say...so she waited for him to fill the void.

 

“You gave me a choice,” his voice was barely above a whisper, but somehow still held the intensity of a thunderstorm. “And I chose wrong. That’s on me.”

 

Grasping at the sheets beneath her, Rey stared blankly into the darkness. This wasn’t how she’d envisioned the night going; this wasn’t what she’d planned on happening.

**_Or was it?_ **

 

Had she secretly hoped this would be the outcome? She’d called off her engagement and ran straight back to Ben. What **_had_ ** she been expecting, exactly?

 

Reality set in as his words continued to swirl around her. He was right, it _was_ his mistake that pushed her to make the choice to leave. But she still wished she'd never had to make the choice, to begin with.

 

Somewhere along the line, life got away from her. She'd been so caught up in creating the perfect life, she'd lost sight of what it was that she actually wanted.

It was Ben and it always had been. Anything else Rey thought had been a carefully crafted lie; one she used to convince herself as being the truth – trying to mask the choice she regretted making.

 

“I finally figured it out,” Rey pulled the sheet over her chest to cover up as she turned her body back towards Ben. “Too late, but I think I always knew.”

 

“Maybe you did,” Ben cut her off before she could continue with where she’d been going. “But things don't always happen the way we believe they should. I think that’s an unfortunate part of life.”

 

“We had a good run though, right?” Rey giggled over her childish question, not really looking for a response. “When we were young, I thought we’d last forever. How stupid. Nothing lasts forever.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Look at us,” Ben scoffed as he sat up, pushing her hair back from her ear with a gentle stroke of his hand. He was close enough to her ear that she could feel the movements of his lips against her as he articulated each syllable clearly. “All of this will last forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first oneshot and it was so fun to write! I hope you guys liked it! 💜
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated. :)
> 
> Comments or questions?  
> I'm on twitter - @theriseofbensky


End file.
